Feats
Feats are special features that either give a character a new capability, or improve one that he or she already has. They are more like innate abilities than skills, and as such, have no ranks or progression. A character either has the feat or not. As with skills, there are a wide array of feats in Neverwinter Nights, and no character will be able to choose them all. The following is a list of the type of feats: *Class Feat *Epic Feat *General Feat *Metamagic *Monster Feat *Race Feat *Item Creation Use Many of the feats in the game are "automatic", meaning they apply with no effort required on the player's part. Others are "selected", meaning they apply when the player selects them. Selection is typically done either by right-clicking the feat's target and finding the feat in the radial menu, or by assigning the feat to a quickslot then activating the quickslot and clicking the target. These feats are often found in the radial menu under one or more of the player's classes in the "Special Abilities" subradial (leftmost option), but some are found under "Special Attacks" (lower-right option). A special case of the "selected" feats are the combat modes. These feats act as a toggle on the PC (so do not require a target if activated from the quickbar). Combat modes are typically found under "Special Attacks" in the radial menu, with the exception of flurry of blows, which is under the monk abilities under "Special Abilities". Another special case of "selected" is "cast", indicating the feat can be found under the "Cast Spell" subradial (upper-right option). This use is specific to the epic spells. The metamagic feats are different than both "automatic" and "selected" in that they apply when a spellcaster chooses a spell to prepare or cast. Instead of directly selecting the feat, the caster chooses a spell modified by the feat (if such a selection is available). Item creation feats are also special in their method of selection. Using an item creation feat entails casting a spell on an appropriate item, e.g. a blank scroll for scribe scroll. Types General feats are chosen as as a character gains levels. The first general feat is chosen at character creation, and additional ones are gained with every three character levels thereafter (levels 3, 6, 9, 12, 15, and 18). In addition, humans get an extra general feat at character creation. In order to select a general feat, a character needs to meet that feat's prerequisites, if any. When a prerequisite includes a minimum skill level, that minimum must be met with base skill ranks, unmodified by spells, items, ability modifiers, feats, etc. Similarly, minimum ability requirements must be met without external modifications (but modifications from feats count if the feat was taken at an earlier level), and base attack bonus requirements refer to the unmodified base attack, not the base attack that is easier to spot on one's character sheet. Furthermore, a few of the general feats introduced in the expansion packs can only be selected at character creation. Additional feats will be granted to a character based upon race and class level. Some of these feats (called "bonus feats") can be chosen from special lists, while others are predetermined. When these feats are not available as general feats, they are called class feats or racial feats. With the Hordes of the Underdark expansion, a character can become epic (character level over 20). This makes powerful epic feats available for selection. General feats continue to be selected every third level (at levels 21, 24, 27, 30, 33, 36, and 39), with the epic feats added to the available choices. In addition, all epic classes gain, at regular intervals, epic bonus feats chosen from a class-specific list of epic feats. Classes that can select bonus feats at pre-epic levels can choose from either list for any bonus feat, provided the character is epic.